Love? Or a career?
by xX Mothwing Xx
Summary: Non Senshi - She is Japan’s nr 1 F1 racer. Her ‘boyfriend’ is the manager of her racing team. A certain violinist steps into the picture and turns her world upside down... M for future reference
1. Chapter 1

Love? Or a career?

Sumary: She is Japan's nr 1 F1 racer. Her 'boyfriend' is the manager of her racing team. A certain violinist steps into the picture and turns her world upside down...

---

"Hurry up dear, we'll be late" A man in his early thirties called out to his girlfriend. He stood 6" tall, had spiky black hair and grey eyes. All dressed up in a dark blue costume, he looked at his watch for the 'th time in the last 5 minutes.

A tall blonde woman stumbled into the room, putting on her low boots. "I'm ready, I'm ready!" She said annoyed "You're the one who wants me to be the perfect, pretty girlfriend" She added. She ran a hand through her short, unruly hair "Does my make-up look ok?"

"You look delicious" He said while pulling her in for a nibble on her neck.

"Hey, you said we were running late" the blonde exclaimed, pushing the man away from her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the front door...

_My name is Haruka Tenoh, 25, professional F1 driver and very good at it. World Champion for 3 consecutive years..._

_I like fast cars, racing and beautiful women... Then why did you just see me with a man, you ask?_

_Well, His father, William Brass, an American, is the manager, sole-sponsor and even owner of our F1-team... And did you think a woman, no matter how skilled, would make it to the ranks of the pro's?_

_It all started with the try-outs for the Japanese F1 team. One of their racers decided to drop out to start a family with his new wife. And since it had been my big dream to join the formula 1, I decided to give it a try. Trying couldn't hurt._

_When I finished the drive, with amazing timing, a man came to me to congratulate me on my excellent timing. I did however notice the surprise in his eyes, when Hiroshi, the team captain, introduced me as __Ms.__ Tenoh... _

_The man introduced himself as, Andrew Brass, Co-owner of the team. He was more involved with the racers than his father was. _

_I immediately saw by the look in his eyes that he was interested... And I don't mean my driving skill..._

_So he offered to 'talk business over dinner' and I accepted. What else was I supposed to do? I was this close to becoming a racer, finally, and this man was not going to hold me back._

_During this dinner I noticed the glances he threw at me. I also noticed he was torn between the decisions. One: His doubt to let a woman in on the racing team, two: his romantic (read sexual) interest in me._

_I took advantage of the latter, even ended in bed with him that same night. It paid of when I received a phone call 2 days later, telling me I was accepted and I could start training along with the team the following week._

_So, 5 years and 4 racing seasons later, I'm here: a threefold World Champion, still the 'girlfriend' of Andrew Brass and getting ready for a business meeting/reception. And, although I'm a tomboy, Andrew wants me to be the pretty lady._

_It's a typical man-thing, I guess, wanting to parade their women in front of each other 'Hey look at the piece of meat I'm getting some off...' It disgusts me! But I'm gonna go through with it. I'm gonna stand there, look pretty, smile sweetly, lay my head on his shoulder... All for the sake of my career._

_Love, you say? That'll have to wait a few years, 'till I retire from racing..._

---


	2. Chapter 2

"What's the matter baby?" Andrew asked while he accepted a wine glass from a beautiful waitress, Haruka couldn't help letting her eyes wander for a split second. "You've hardly said a word."

_You noticed_, Haruka thought but that was not what she said out loud. "Just bored. These meetings are always the same."

Andrew grabbed Haruka by the waist and pulled her close to nibble on her neck. "Want to go home?"

_Sure, turn every situation to YOUR advantage_ "Nah, they might be insulted. Let's stick around for a while longer, ne?" _Long enough for you to get tired and not wanting to touch me tonight_. But she knew she wouldn't be that lucky.

"Ok then" came his reply.

They wandered around for a while, Andrew occasionally getting into small talk with one of the guests, when suddenly one of the organisators jumped up on a small stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen" the stubby figure announced "For tonight, I have an artist to perform for you..."

_Finally, a change of scenery_, Haruka thought to herself.

"... Fresh out of Music Academy, I present to you Kaioh Michiru"

A slender figure walked on the stage wrapped in a silver silken dress that widened at the bottom, looking like a mermaid tail. Aqua coloured curls bobbed on perfectly crafted white shoulders until the girl stood at the centre of the stage.

She bowed lowly to her audience and, without a word, brought her violin and bow into position. Blue eyes, the kind of pools you could drown in, closed in concentration and a soft tune soon filled the room.

Haruka immediately remembered the legend of the sirens, how they were able to lure the sailors with their amazing looks and pleasant tunes. Haruka was a sailor now. Drawn, no lured, to this divine creature.

She allowed her eyes to wander over the beautiful girl. First her eyes engraved every detail of the perfectly carved face: the curve of her eyebrows, long eyelashes, perfectly shaped, cute nose and lips that just begged to be kissed, licked, suckled and nibbled.

Her slender neck and narrow shoulders... She could already see those covered in fevered kisses and hungry love-bites.

She hardly paid attention to the conversation Andrew was having with the man who had discovered this young talent. Sure, she wanted details, but right now she wanted to marvel at the sight before her. Details she would drag out of Andrew later.

One word got her attention though 'Lesbian'

---

I'm keeping my chapters very short ^^

Ps: If you were to be interested in a very Hard Core Hentai fic of Uranus getting in the clutched of Telulu (the plant girl of Witch 5) please PM me and I'll give you the link ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Haruka was still letting her eyes feast, perfect round breasts, a slim waist... How she wanted to let her hands wander over and under the silken dress.

Her hentai mind was working over-time when she pictured the violinist laying under her, squirming under every touch and bite. At the same time, she pictured a hot tongue running over her own belly, trailing downwards, curls tickling her sides would only add to the sensation...

The arm of Andrew encircling her waist brought her back to cruel reality. She smiled sweetly at him and entwined their fingers together.

Only then did she notice the music had stopped and people around her picked up their conversations again.

Suddenly Andrew turned around when someone tapped his shoulder. Haruka's eyes widened when she saw the man Andrew had been talking to, accompanied by the aqua haired woman who was just on stage.

"Andrew I'd like you to meet Kaioh Michiru. Michiru, this is Andrew Brass, son of William Brass, owner of the Japanese Formula one team. Andrew and I went to school together." The last part was added with a fond smile.

Haruka watched how the young girl politely bowed to her 'boyfriend'. However, she noticed the girl didn't smile at all.

However, when it was her turn to be introduced, the girl's eyes brightened. She eagerly took the hand Haruka offered and chivalrously kissed the top. Any word of greeting Haruka wanted to utter got stuck in her throat with this gesture.

"Tenoh Haruka, it's a _pleasure_ to meet you"

_Ah, finally I hear your voice_, Haruka thought, _easier to imagine you screaming my name in ecstasy that way_. She also noticed the emphasis the girl put on the word 'pleasure'.

"I've been watching you since you started your career as a racer" the violinist continued "You were also the reason of my 'coming out'" she added with a playful wink.

Haruka felt how Andrew possessively tightened his grip on her waist and she could only imagine the look on his face. She didn't quite dare to look but she was sure he'd be as dumbstruck as she was.

This girl was lesbian all right... And loud and proud about it to...

---


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the evening consisted of the two men rekindling memories and talking business, while two women could do nothing but listen, or pretend to listen.

Haruka couldn't resist casting casual glances at the shorter woman in front of her. She also noticed how the violinist did the same to her, only bolder, even devouring her entire body with her hungry eyes. When Haruka would catch her eye at a time like that, the girl would smirk knowingly, giving Haruka a perfect picture of what she was thinking.

At those moments Haruka would re-focus her attention to the man at word, hoping she wouldn't turn crimson or break a sweat.

Luckily this was only one reception and she might never see the violinist again after tonight. Haruka knew if they were to meet again, it would ruin everything. She wouldn't be able to hold up her act with Andrew and her racing career would be down the drain...

"I'm sorry, but we should get going" the sound of Andrew's voice brought her back from her reverie. "My Haruka needs a nap" he added, patting her shoulder. She just smiled at him, nodding. Not really feeling up to it, to part with the goddess before her and be in the clutches of this _man_ again.

"Good to see you again, Alistor. Good evening to you both" He lead Haruka towards the exit after she murmured her goodbyes. She didn't fail to notice the knowing look of disappointment on the violinist's face.

She too felt a bit heartbroken to part with this Goddess, forever...

-

She let herself fall on her bed, feeling dazed by the long, trying evening. She felt the mattress fold under Andrew's weight, when he sat down next to her.

"You sure hit it off with that violinist girl" he started "you seemed smitten" his voice showed no emotion.

"She caught me of guard with her act..." Haruka quickly stated to defend herself, she turned towards Andrew and stroked her finger over his chest "Are you worried I might run of with her?..." She purred playfully. _You should be_, she thought to herself.

"Not if it turns out nicely for me as well" he smirked "Maybe she'd like to play along"

Haruka grinned and punched him "You pervert. And besides, I don't think she'd want to play with _you_" She kissed him and crawled on top of him. Skilfully, she opened his shirt and placed wet kisses from his chest all the way towards his belt, which she removed equally fast.

Andrew groaned in anticipation "Babe, you know I love you, don't you" He said stroking her cheek.

"Do you mean it or are you just saying it because you're getting some" Haruka said while unbuttoning his pants, trying to sound amusing.

"Do you love me too?" He asked.

Haruka grinned a wolfish grin and lowered her head, making him groan in pleasure. She would go far for her career... She please him, adore him, treat him like a King and obey in every obscene fantasy he had... but she'd _never_ say 'I love you'.

---

One extra chap today for you guys, since it's going so well today ^^


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two long draining, boring weeks... two weeks... without the gorgeous violin-playing Goddess but that was not the main reason for her long weeks. Meetings, receptions, dinners, photo shoots and even a commercial... life always turned into a circus tent a month or so before the first race of the season. And to finish the act, training 5 days a week, 8 hours a day.

All Haruka wanted to do right now was flop herself on her bed, face first, and sleep the coming weeks away. But there was this 'dinner with associates' this evening she just had to attend, arm-locked with Andrew.

And he had gently pointed out she should try a new outfit for the evening. So here she was, attending to her 'favourite' thing to do: Shopping. She was certain that Andrew would want her to buy a skirt or dress, the shorter the better, but she was not in the mood for that. She was buying pants and with a nice new pair of boots, she could still look elegant and feminine enough to please him.

Oh, there was always a good reason to buy new boots. She hated shopping, but boots were an exception. High heels, flats, rounded tip, sharpened tip, low boots, high boots, simple or belts, buckles, elegant and feminine or the huge heavy kind that make you be heard from miles away... Haruka loved her boots.

She was just smiling, through the shop window, at what would be her fourth pair today. In the reflection of the window, she saw, or thought she saw, a flash of aqua curls pass by. But when she turned around, the owner of these curls was nowhere to be seen. Haruka shrugged it away, she had gotten used to 'seeing Michiru everywhere' since the aqua violinist had been on her mind non-stop, even when she had Andrew in her bed...

She sighed and continued her shopping spree, after she got her boots. She should definitely work on her outfit now.

After walking around the 'th store, sighing in frustration, she decided to try on a simple pair of dress pants, dark grey with lighter vertical stripes, and a short sleeved white dress shirt, the shirt had a thin ribbon to wrap around the waist.

She agreed to take the outfit after checking it out in the full length mirror and went back into the dress room to change back.

She had just hung her new outfit back on the clothe hangers when she heard the curtain open and close behind her.

She looked over her shoulder and almost jumped out off her skin when she saw, none other, than the woman she had been fantasising about, dressed in a light blue dress that reached almost to her ankles.

The young musician took off her sunglasses "I thought it was you" she stated calmly.

Haruka felt her blood rush to every inch of her body, fully aware, how flushed her exposed body would look.

"I just had to see you again" Michiru snaked her hand behind the blonde's head and roughly pulled the tall woman in for a kiss. A kiss, Haruka answered hungrily. She wrapped one arm around the girl's waist and crushed their bodies together, earning a content moan from the girl.

Tongues were battling and hands were groping. It was when she felt Michiru's hand slide to her panties that Haruka snapped back to reality "no"

"No?" the smaller girl repeated, clearly disappointed "You want this, I know it"

"I can't" Haruka whispered hoarsely. She felt Michiru press her forehead to her own. Slender arms wrapped around her neck. Instinctively, she placed her hands on the girl's waist and stroked their noses together.

"I know you want this" Michiru repeated, unwilling to let go of the blonde.

"I can't" Haruka started to back away from Michiru, knowing that, if they stayed this close together, she'd surely ravage the girl.

The racer saw how the aqua haired beauty studied her features with a slight frown. Then the young girl grabbed a business card from her purse and scribbled something on the back. She handed it to Haruka and, when the racer accepted the card, pressed their lips together one last time. "Think about it" she whispered. With that she left the dressing room, leaving a faint trail of ocean breeze behind.

Haruka slipped on her knees once the girl was gone and pressed her finger to her lips. When was the last time she was kissed like that? She would remember the feel of those soft lips, the stroke of her tongue, for the rest of her life.

Trembling she stood up. She dressed quickly and gathered her clothes for the evening. After paying she dumped her shopping stuff on the back seat of her car and took place behind the wheel. She glanced at the private address on the business card, easily memorizing it.

What was she to do? For one thing, she had to go home. The dinner was in... 4 hours... that leaves plenty of time...


	6. Chapter 6

A soft breeze was rustling through the trees when a tall blonde woman slowly walked towards the main entrance of the huge apartment building. One her face, one could read doubt... This woman was torn between desire and duty... Yet she continued until she pushed the door open.

Once inside she ran a shaky hand through her short blonde hair, breathing in and out, slowly and deeply, as if to recover her senses. She glanced at the card in her hand for the apartment number and moved towards the elevator.

She shuffled impatiently when she was waiting for the elevator doors to open, casting nervous glances around to see if no one would recognise her in these odd surroundings. She took a moment to study the walls, ceiling, floor... It was a simple apartment, like there were so many in Japan. It didn't hold the refined luxury she was so used of now.

Finally the elevator door opened with a soft 'ping'. The blonde stumbled out of the way for a mother with two little sons. One of the boys jumped at seeing her "That's Haruka Tenoh" He squeaked. Haruka started mumbling but the mother gently grabbed the boy's hand. "Now what would Haruka be doing in this building, hmm?" She softly tugged her kids along, quickly apologising to the blonde.

While they moved on she could hear the boy protest "But, but..."

"Sorry to disappoint you, kid" She said to him and quickly disappeared into the elevator. She was more than please when the doors closed and leaned back into the wall. After a few seconds she noticed she hadn't pushed the floor button and did so, quickly.

A soft, old tune played in the elevator and she closed her eyes "What am I doing?" She mumbled to herself "Why can't I stop myself?" She sighed and saw the scene of the store's dressing room play before her mind's eye, again and again... Almost immediately after that even, she had gotten in her car, debating with her self to go or not to go... and found herself in front of a large building only minutes later.

Another 'ping' made her open her eyes and she quickly glanced at the display to check she was on the right floor. She got out and looked at the doors, trying to find the violinist's. There it was, right at the end of the corridor. She took some deep breaths, giving this one last think-over....

She rang the doorbell.

Suddenly she started freaking out, her heart was pounding and her breath came shallow. She wanted to run, she should run, but her feet stuck to the ground. Leave now, a faint voice called in her head, _leave!_ But I don't want to...

The door opened to reveal the aqua-haired beauty that had haunted her dreams for two long weeks now. All doubt was gone when she saw those deep blue pools. Without a word she stepped inside the building and crushed her mouth to the smaller girl's.

The girl broke the kiss only a second to close the door and returned to the tall blonde. They kissed hungrily, groans and moans echoed of the walls. The blonde's jacket was dropped somewhere on the living floor. "Bedroom" She murmured hoarsely, separating their lips only by an inch.

The shorter woman pointed towards a door opening "Over there" and pulled the blonde along with her. Once inside, clothes were quickly discarded on the floor. And both women took a minute to step back and marvel the beauty that stood in front of them.

---

What would the next chapter bring? :D

Writing's gone slow lately... I want the F1 part be as realistic as possible xD So lots of research :/


	7. Chapter 7

Haruka shivered when she saw the hungry, lust driven look in the violinist's eyes. She gulped when she let her eyes trail over the girl's body, the round full breasts that were quite a bit larger than her own, a thin, trimmed stripe of aqua curls leading towards the treasure she was seeking most.

She gasped when she felt those full breasts pressed to her smaller ones, soft fingertips trailed from her elbow to her shoulder, while the other pair of fingertips softly stroke her mound. "Clean shaven" the short girl whispered in her ear "I like"

Once again their lips connected, this time more slowly, more gently. Michiru started kissing down to Haruka's neck, gently cupping her breast. While doing so she pushed the tall one back onto the bed and sat on top of her.

All Haruka could do at the moment was gasp and moan, while she felt her body burning under the kisses and touches of her sea Goddess. It had been so long since she was with a girl, since her school days... Now with Andrew and racing in the picture, _this_ was out of the question.

She felt two hands cupping her face and a gentle, reassuring kiss was placed on her lips. "It's ok" Michiru whispered into her mouth "It's ok, he won't find out"

They remained like that for a long moment, gently kissing and hands stroking the other's body. Haruka was enjoying every moment of this gentle feeling, a feeling only another woman could give you. Michiru gave the blonde all the time she needed to feel more at ease, knowing all to well what was at stake and what was haunting the woman she so desired. She had wanted this since the day she first saw Haruka's face on tv...

"I want you" The racer whispered into the violinist's mouth which made the smaller girl smile. "I want you too" she replied. Their kissed grew more passionately and Michiru shifted her body, so she could have better access to Haruka's.

She cupped her breast and stroked the nipple with her thumb, while searching the racer's face for any sign of refusal. Silently, she promised the tall woman, she'd stop at any time if she'd want it so. But a content sigh urged her to move on. She lowered her head to suckle the woman's other nipple and felt her shiver under her touch. Soft pants were floating through her bedroom.

After a while Michiru sat up and use one hand to gently spread Haruka's legs. She saw the hesitance in the racer's eyes and softly stroked the blonde's lips with her fingertips. Haruka took Michiru's index and middle finger into her mouth and suckled them, not breaking eye contact with the beauty in front of her.

For a brief second Michiru picture Haruka doing the same to Andrew, only _not_ to his fingers. She shook the horrible image from her mind and removed her fingers from Haruka's mouth, giving the blond a quick kiss.

The musician moved her wet fingers downwards and gave the racer a firm stroke on her clit, causing the blonde to yelp in surprise and pleasure. She kept on stroking the blonde's bud, watching every reaction she received. The blonde arched her back and lofted her lower body slightly from the bed giving the smaller girl easier access to her body. She desperately and _quickly_ needed this release.

"He hasn't been taking very good care of you, has he?" Michiru murmured quite sure that the blonde was not paying attention to her words. She was going to give the racer what she needed right here, right now. She wanted to play some more, but the desperation on the other's face and in her screams almost broke her hearth.

She slid her fingers from the blonde's clitoris to her opening, gently probing her, looking for the right spot. She didn't abandoned the bud of nerves either while she placed her teeth gently on it and nipped, earning another yelp of ecstasy.

She slid her fingers in an out of the blonde in a steady pace, while she sucked and licked her clit. She felt strong thighs clench around her head and pushed the racer over the top with a loud scream. The body under her fell still and she watched how the blonde's small breasts were gently swaying while she was catching her breath.

Michiru placed her hand on Haruka's belly and waited patiently for her to recover...

---


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated much lately, I've been feeling a bit down lately and haven't written much as well... I'll pick up the story again as soon as possible **

**---**

"I'm glad I came over" Haruka murmured while she twirled some aqua curls around her fingers.

"I'm glad to" Michiru murmured. She cuddled closer to the blonde, enjoying the warmth of her body, the sound of her breathing. "I wish we could be together" she murmured, before realising what she just said out loud. She looked up and saw sadness in the racer's eyes.

"I wish that too... but we can't" She wanted to get up but Michiru stopped her. "At least not yet" she added, giving the small girl a crooked smile. She fell back on the pillow and rubbed her face with both hands, letting out a frustrated groan.

"Why are you with him?" Michiru asked carefully.

Haruka sighed, silently debating if this was the right time for this. But she told Michiru everything. How she always wanted to be a racer since she was a little girl. She was the fastest runner of her class and always won bike races with the boys from her street. She had been riding dirt bikes when she was old enough and once she had her licence, she had bought an old car, modified it and raced it on her own in quite roads or abandoned plains.

How she found out about the tryouts for Japan's Formula One team and entered them, as a woman and how Andrew was interested in her skill but doubtful of her position as woman. How she had become his girlfriend in order to win a place on his team and kept the charade up for five years now.

"All that, just to ride a car..." Michiru murmured. A sad expression was on her face when she cupped Haruka's cheeks "You must have been so lonely"

"I never realised... until I saw you playing on that stage" Haruka murmured. She sighed when she felt one of Michiru's hands trail under the sheets and stroke her sides. "You have to be patient with me," Haruka pleaded "I have to finish this season... after that..."

"We can be together?" Michiru finished for her "Won't there be trouble"

"Yeah," Haruka murmured, closing the distance between their lips "But it'd be worth it..." She pulled the violinist on top of her and they kissed each other lovingly, gently stroking each other's cheeks and shoulders.

Suddenly, Michiru's clock announced 6 O'clock with a loud chime. "Shi-----t!!!!" Haruka jumped out of the bed, quickly searching for her clothes in the mess on the floor "I have this dinner at 7, damn, Andrew's gonna kill me!!!"

Michiru jumped out as well and handed Haruka everything she found while the blonde quickly dressed. When she was somewhat decent, she pulled Michiru close for a last kiss "I will come back before I leave for Australia, but I don't know when..."

Michiru nodded "I'll be waiting" she kissed Haruka's cheek, cupping the blonde's face with both hands. She didn't want to let go... Let go the one she loves so much to that _man_.

Haruka took Michiru's hands and removed them from her face, gently kissing the fingertips. "I'll come back" she whispered once more stroking her thumb over the Aqua haired girl's cheek. She had to let go, break eye contact, or she'd loose herself again in those deep blue eyes. With a last word of goodbye she turned and left the building, car keys tinkling nervously in her hand...


	9. Chapter 9

She quickly rolled to her side, her back to Andrew while he laid back with a content grunt. She heard how her scratched his chest, as he always did after a night with her, she never understood this 'ritual'. Then a hand made it to her shoulder and she quickly jumped out of bed. "Bathroom" she said hoarsely, pressing her legs close. She quickly ran, hoping he wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes.

She locked the door behind her and leaned on the sink, catching her breath. She was able to fight back her tears but the lump that was still in her throat, hurt while swallowing. She slowly looked up at her reflection. Her naked body was still a bit flushed and a bite mark was starting to show up at her collar bone. She softly trailed it with her fingertips, hopefully Michiru wouldn't notice this...

She closed her eyes and saw the violinist's beautiful face appear. Her eyes sparkled when she smiled that impish smile at the blonde. The sunlight, that crept through a crack in the curtains, added some golden touches to her exotic, aquamarine hair. Her fingertips on her cheek were enough to drive the racer crazy and at the same time, they made her feel like she belonged.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she gasped. She felt the 'leftovers' from his orgasm starting to leave her body and rushed to the toilet.

She so much wanted to take a shower but that would raise his suspicion, instead she wettened a was cloth and washed between her legs, wanting his filth away as soon as possible. A single tear escaped her eye, which she caught on it's way down. It has never been this hard... She had always been able to cope... why...not...now?

She longed so much to be in the arms of her violin playing Goddess, glowing after a night of passion, gazing at the stars and the moon, making plans for the future. But once more, fate was more cruel than that. In her bed was not Michiru but Andrew, waiting for her to join him. Sure he was spent for the night but still she didn't wan to go there... but she had to...

So, she took a deep breath... a few deep breaths, to steady her heartbeat and take control over her tears. All she had to do was crawl under the covers and close her eyes. If she was lucky he would be asleep already and no questions were asked.

Slowly, quietly she unlocked the bathroom door. She cursed under her breath when the door creaked when she opened it. On her tiptoes she made it to the bed and crawled under the covers turning on her side facing away from him.

She was finally getting at ease after a few seconds when she felt him flip over to his side. His arm grabbed her waist tight, allowing no escape and his entire naked, hairy body was pressed to hers. She shivered uncontrollably when she felt his spent member press against her backside and resisted the urge to cry out in frustration.

It wasn't like things weren't like this before... she's just seeing things from a new perspective now...


	10. Chapter 10

She nuzzled into her pillow more comfortably, not wanting to get up yet. She had peeked briefly, long enough to know the sun was up already, and had turned her back to the window. She didn't want to get up because she wanted to marvel in her good dream a bit more. A dream that involved a certain sexy blonde racer.

Her scent still faintly lingered on her pillow. She smiled at the memories of yesterday but frowned when she remembered how needy the blonde appeared at first. Sure, she came over that and was more eager to take an active roll in their love making afterwards, but still...

Michiru sat up with a start and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Shivering in the cold air that hung in her bedroom, she stepped towards the bathroom. Since she lived alone there was no need to close the door, so she just undressed and stepped into the shower.

Her hands moved on automatic pilot when she started washing herself, her mind still reeling with memories of the blonde racer. How she wanted to bang in Andrew's head, she'd even use her beloved violin if she had to, and rescue Haruka, carrying her bridal style back to her apartment.

She turned the faucets and the water stopped running. She sighed heavily and yanked a towel from where it hung. "Get real Michiru..." she murmured to herself "What can you offer her..." Haruka had everything she wanted. A glorious career and the bank account to match it. While she herself was just a penniless violin player. There's no way she would see the beauty again. This was most likely a one time thing, a way to blow off some steam for the racer...

She got dressed and slumped down at the kitchen table, not feeling in the mood for breakfast. She suppressed a sniffle, she absolutely refused to cry, and rested her forehead on her palm. "Damn, Michiru..." She so much wanted to cry. Finally she had been able to get a taste from the woman she so desired, only to have it all yanked away.

Off course Haruka wouldn't come back, unless she wanted another occasional fuck. Get your mind off her, she thought to herself. Slowly she got up and walked around her small apartment of hers. She saw her come through that door, crushing their lips together. Michiru shook her head.

She started cleaning up the mess she always left, maybe this would help. She picked up her clothing she had scattered around as always. Then she went to do the same to her bedroom. She bent down to pick up an unknown piece of garment lying on the floor.

When she folded it open she recognised it immediately. A small undershirt. She remembered vividly how she pulled it over the blonde's head to reveal her small perky breasts. She hugged it close and breathed in the sweet scent that lingered. The blonde's personal scent mixed with a fragrance of deodorant.

The violinist sat down on her bed. She wanted that blonde... She wanted her so badly...

She squeezed her eyes shut and saw her lying there, under her. Eyes still closed, she moved her hand over an invisible body, matching every curve and fold. Her toned shoulders, perky tits... her strong abdomen and cute belly button, oh she loved swirling her tongue in that belly button.

She was snapped out of her fantasies when an urgent banging was heard on her door. She blinked her eyes and jumped when the banging echoed through her apartment once more...


	11. Chapter 11

She couldn't stop the tears flowing from her eyes. If you would still call them tears. More like rivers flowing down her cheeks. So uncontrollably, pent up loneliness that finally made it's way out. Loneliness, regret,... She banged the door she was leaning on once more, wanting to cry out the occupants name. But all that left her mouth were chokes. Please, she thought.

She almost fell in when the door finally opened. She stumbled inside and would have felt to the floor if a set of arms didn't stop her. She melted into the embrace and kept on crying. "I don't wanna go to Australia" She managed to speak "I don't wanna go, I don't wanna"

Michiru dragged Haruka along with her to the couch and sat her gently down, wiping the tears from her face but new ones immediately trailed down the blonde's cheeks. Michiru knelt down in front of Haruka and saw how red and puffy the blonde's eyes were. How long had she been crying like this?

"I... can't..." Haruka managed to choke once more "He... I can't..." Another series of uncontrollable sobbing emerged from the blonde and Michiru hugged her close, stroking the back of her head, not really knowing what to say.

She tried to think of something, desperately wanting to comfort her lover. Then she remembered a song and softly started singing.

"You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in"

The sobbing was still there although not that hard as before. The blonde's sadness really broke Michiru's heart, she hadn't realised that tears were escaping her own eyes as well. Hoarsely she continued.

"Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through"

Both wrapped their arms around the other more tightly around the other, unwilling to let go, holding on to each other like their life depended on it.

"So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend,  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah!"

"Michiru" the racer whispered, barely audible "I love you" Michiru smiled in the blonde's neck, she placed a soft kiss just below the blonde's earlobe.

"Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly"

The violinist pulled back from their embrace and looked her lover in the eyes. Eyes that were still puffy and wet but shone with love for her. Looking into those teal orbs made her stomach flip. This was way beyond a high school crush, or just liking the girl. She LOVED her, she loved her more than life itself and she wanted to be together for ever. And they would be... after this racing season, they would be together.

"I love you too" she said, keeping her eyes locked with Haruka. "And after the racing season, we'll be together... forever"

Haruka nodded and swallowed "Forever... after the season" she nodded again and pulled the shorter woman close for a gentle, loving kiss...


	12. Chapter 12

Just a quick-reading, easy going chap to tie some knots together ^^ Sorry for the lack of action ;)

And thanks to all my regular visitors and reviewers ^^

---

It's been 3 months since Haruka left Japan to start her fifth racing season. Already she had raced 7 races, won them all gloriously, and now she was on the plane to her eighth race in Britain. She had always loved Britain, even when the weather was almost always bad. The architecture had caught her attention the first time she arrived there.

On the other hand, she missed her beloved violinist deeply. Three months without holding her, seeing her... Off course they called each other three times a week, sometimes their phone calls turned pretty heated, luckily for her Andrew hasn't walked in on her... yet...

Then there was Andrew: on racing weekends he left her alone for the most time, except a few minutes before an actual race he decides to put some extra pressure on her. But after that, he insisted on staying in her room most of the nights, don't you just love to have a boyfriend... Haruka had gotten tired of him long time before and the last two weeks she was able to manage to brush him off with excuses of being to tired or feeling unwell. Luckily for her she could blame it on stress.

Not that she was lying, she had been feeling under the weather lately, but that was normal these days...

Her team mates also noticed this and decided to take her by the arm once they had landed and drag her into some town the have some fun and relax a bit.

Much to Andrew's dismay the small group left the hotel and went to do some sight seeing.

Haruka was enjoying a fat hamburger, which Andrew would probably forbid her, when a fan came to her asking to sign her chest. The blonde chuckled as she did so, glad that there wasn't a certain violinist around to see this. She missed her girl badly, but knew well enough she had to pull this through.

Suddenly Benjiro...

_I don't think I introduced my teammates yet, did I?_

_Well, first we have Hiroshi __Takahashi. Age 45. He was a racer in our team years ago, but an injury forced him to retire. So now he is our coordinator, captain and coach. Whenever you have a problem or something is bothering you, you can always turn to him, even for your 'monthly' cramps, he'll always listen patiently... He's become such a father figure for me and I'm sure he'll gladly play that role when I'm not able to see my own father..._

_Then, my 'two little brothers' __ Benjiro Itou and Jiro Saitou. No they're not my real brothers, they wish. Luckily for me, though. Ages 27 and 31. They are the other two racers on the team and sorta fade into the shadows of my glory. They're good guys and I hope they get their shot after I retire, then they can be Andrew's sweetheart. They're real goofballs, if you know what I mean. _

Suddenly Benjiro walked up to Haruka, suddenly very serious. "Say Tenoh..." Haruka blinked when she saw him walking up to her like that, feeling very uneasy. "When Andrew orgasms... Does he do it inside you or spray it all over you" at the end of the sentence he could hardly conceal his laughter.

That's Benjiro for you, it's the only thing he thinks of. And since he's 'on a dry spell' since he is far away from his dear girlfriend, he takes out his frustration on Haruka, mostly in very vulgar expressions...

Haruka didn't answer him but punched him in the stomach instead, making him double over in pain. "Are you sure that's a woman..." He breathed to Hiroshi.

"You could have known" the elder answered. Jiro couldn't pull himself together from laughing.

Sure they always made fun of Andrew. Haruka would be the first to join in when the conversation turned that way, except when things turned to sex, she'd turn into an ice cube. All guys assumed that the racing was the only reason she stayed with the manager, but none really asked or spoke about it. Not that they cared. None of them really like or could even stand Andrew. They were all glad to have her around, as their champion and as a friend...


	13. Chapter 13

Be sure to check chapter 12 as well, I updated them at the same time ^^

---

After their long day, the Japanese F1 team arrived back at the hotel building. Haruka looked around the lobby and found that their was no Andrew in sight, luckily. Her glance caught some familiar Aqua locks at the Hotel bar. She gasped.

"You ok, Tenoh?" Benjiro asked her.

She quickly managed to disguise that gasp as a yawn. "Yeah... just tired" She scratched the back of her neck nervously, hoping her slip wasn't noticed.

"Hopefully not to tired." Benjiro winked at her "Andrew will be wanting some action" He laughed at his own joke, earning a death glare from Haruka. "Hey, why do you think I pretend to be tired" She winked back at him.

Hiroshi grabbed the two younger boys by the arm "C'mon guys, we have to get ready for dinner" He ushered them into the direction of the elevator. "You too, Tenoh" He gently instructed.

"Yeah, yeah" Haruka brushed him off "I'm gonna grab a soda from the bar first, see you guys at dinner"

When they finally disappeared into the elevator, Haruka made her way towards the bar. She took slow steps, her heart drumming in her throat. The girl she had seen was, indeed, Michiru Kaioh. The racer's skin burned with a mixture of desire and nervousness. She couldn't be seen with Michiru in public, so she made way towards the bathroom, making sure the other woman had seen her.

Once in the bathroom, she was just able to check the boots before the violinist entered. She threw herself in Haruka's arms immediately, kissing her hungrily. Haruka returned the kiss with equal desire, hands roamed freely along the other's body. Before things got to heated, Haruka broke the kiss, but held the musician close.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I got tickets for the race" Michiru chirped. Upon seeing Haruka's concerned face she pressed her forehead tot he blonde's. "Don't worry, they won't find out. And there is no harm in me wanting to cheer you on..." She softly started to nibble the blonde's lower lip. Haruka gave in for a few seconds before pulling away again. "I want you..." She murmured.

Michiru's eyes sparkled "Oh? Here in the bathroom stall?"

"No" Haruka snapped, a little to briskly. Michiru only chuckled "My room's 654" She murmured into the blonde's neck, planting some kisses on the sensitive skin.

"I'll come after dinner" the blonde murmured and left the bathroom stall without another word.

Dinner was such a drag for the blonde, most likely because she was eager to get to the violinist, but also because Andrew decided to join the four racers. After they got their menu's there was some squabbling between the two 'lovers' because Andrew decided he should choose Haruka's dinner. Of course our stubborn blonde didn't let him get to her.

"I'm having the shrimp and that's final" She huffed while placing the menu down.

Benjiro and Jiro had to try their best to contain their snickering over Haruka's victory, earning themselves a dangerous glance from Andrew.

After dinner, Haruka excused herself as fast as she could, but of course Andrew followed her. They left the other racers behind to gossip on the possible positions the two would most likely play. Once more, Hiroshi dreaded the fact that he was the only 'mature' one on the team.

In the elevator Haruka cursed mentally, Andrew stroked her lower back suggestively. She had to think quick. 'Food poisoning' is what popped in her head. She made a face, which Andrew read as rejection. "What's up Honey?"

"Nothing, nothing" She brushed it away quickly. She had to play this real good to make it believable. When the elevator opened the doors to her floor she stepped out rubbed her stomach and let out a faint grunt.

"Honey?"

She didn't answer her making way towards her room. When they reached the door, she grabbed her stomach and let out a louder groan. Andrew quickly grabbed the cardkey and opened the door for her.

"cramps" she muttered while she laid back on her bed squeezing her eyes shut "must be those shrimp..." she added.

"I can't believe you' Andrew exclaimed "I so told you not to eat the shrimp!" He threw his hands up in defeat.

"Don't worry... they're getting better" Haruka said between deep breaths. After a few seconds of silence, Andrew watching her closely, she made intentions to sit up "It's better..." but when she was up she clutched her stomach again and flopped back down "No it's not...I'm sorry"

"Oh your sorry" He huffed "well, I'll be in my own room then"

"Can't you stay" she asked in a soft voice, knowing well enough what the answer would be.

"I can't have you keep me up all night with all the noises cramps usually bring along" Haruka pouted at his comment "I have work to do tomorrow" With that he opened the door and left.

_Asshole_, she thought, _people might think I'm a bad girl, playing with his 'feelings', using him to stay on the team. He's just as bad, to him I'm nothing but a living inflatable doll..._

Haruka ran towards the bathroom, in case he was listening at the door, and started coughing in the toilet, making some retching noises in between. Then she flushed the toilet and washed her hands before flipping on the television and flopping on the bed. After a few seconds she sneaked to the door and peeked through the hole to see if he was still there.

When the coast was clear she sneaked to room 654...


	14. Chapter 14

Enjoy xD I sure enjoyed writing this xD

---

Michiru let her in quickly and hugged her fiercely when the door was closed. Haruka was a bit disappointed but returned the hug just as warmly. Holding the girl in her arms felt so right, it was as if she was moulded just to fit in the racer's arms. Michiru led her to the bed and both women sat down, the tallest eagerly waiting to get naked.

"So let's talk a bit first, how was your day" the violinist warmly asked her lover. She giggled when she saw the racer's baffled face and threw herself to the blonde "I know, I know" she said "I was just teasing, I'm just as horny as you are" She giggled once more and kissed Haruka fiercely. The racer answered it just as fiercely and within seconds all pieces of clothing laid scattered around the room.

Michiru sat up and plastered a playful grin on her face. "Do you need it badly?" she whispered softly.

The blonde gulped in anticipation and nodded briskly.

"Then you'll do as I say" She added with a wink, trailing the blonde's collarbone with her fingertip. The sensation was enough to make the blonde's head spin. "Won't you?"

Haruka nodded again. Michiru told her to kneel on the bed and bent backwards, leaning on her hands. The blonde did as she was told, although a bit reluctant. The violinist ran her hand over the blonde's bent back. "you're beautiful" She murmured when she kissed her. "I'd like to paint you sometime..."

Haruka arched and eyebrow "Paint? You mean body paint?" A knowingly smirk played on her lips. Michiru chuckled "No silly, a real painting. You know on a canvas" She smiled and kissed the blonde's jaw.

"I didn't know you paint..." She murmured as her head lulled backwards to give the artist better access.

"It's a hobby... sometimes I sell a piece, though..."

"But I never saw an easel at your apartment, or paintings" the blonde continued. Michiru pressed her fingertip to Haruka's lips to shut her up. "We'll talk afterwards, love" She pressed their lips together for a brief second to argument her statement and moved to the blonde's neck. She nibbled the sensitive flesh and was almost eager to let her self go, but the blonde's husky voice brought her out of her trance "No marks, Michi, if Andrew sees..."

She didn't need to finish her sentence, Michiru knew well enough what was at stake for the blonde. _Only 6 more months_, she silently assured the blonde while she continued her kisses towards the blonde's collarbones, _and then you'll be rid of that dick forever... he won't touch you anymore... _

One of Haruka's hands moved to caress Michiru's curls when the violinist nibbled her nipples, but Michiru pushed it away "No..." she stated firmly, more gently she added "Don't move... at all... even after you climax... stay like this..." Hesitantly Haruka complied, not really knowing what the deal was of all of this.

Michiru continued her kisses to the blonde's belly button. She felt the muscles tighten in anticipation. She stroked her hand softly over the blonde's slit, finding it soaking wet and inviting for her. "My, I hope your not this wet for your man" She chirped playfully.

"Andrew?" the racer grunted "He couldn't get me wet even if he hosed me down"

Michiru chuckled at that and finally moved down to give the blonde what she wanted, needed the most. "Raise your hips and bit more..." The blonde eagerly obeyed this order, spreading her legs as far as she could to still be comfortable. She licked her lips hungrily while waiting for the treat Michiru had in store for her.

Haruka sighed contently when she felt Michiru press a kiss on her throbbing slit. A shy tongue then followed, softly caressing the sensitive flesh. She backed away and rubbed the blonde's sensitive nub with her fingers, enjoying how the racer looked. Her head arched back, her body was covered in a sheen of sweat and chest rose as erratically as her breathing came. Content gasps mixed with lustful moans were like music to Michiru's ears. She closed her eyes, just to listen to the blonde, her fingers still working on her nub, stroking very, very slowly.

"Michi... please" the blonde's hoarse voice pulled her back to reality. The blonde bucked her hips, silently telling her to go faster. The artist just smiled, keeping up her slow strokes. She moved her fingers towards the blonde's opening and slid two of them inside. She kept her slow pace, almost driving Haruka crazy with frustration. The blond threw her head back and let out a long, loud, frustrated but lustful moan.

Michiru had to suppress a chuckle and bent back down. With her tongue she stroked the racer's clit just as slow as her fingered moved in and out. "Oh, Gooooooood" the blonde squealed uncharacteristically. "Michiiiiii" the violinist was more than satisfied with the reactions she earned from her racer. She felt how her lovers body shuddered in anticipation, tensed and shook, so close to her climax but unable to tip over that peak because of her slow pace.

The aqua-haired beauty stopped moving her fingers, still keeping them inside, and pulled back to look her lover in the eye. The normally teal orbs were dark with lust and slightly angry for stopping so suddenly. Michiru kissed her lover on the lips murmuring "I love you... so much" and then pumped her fingers in and out Haruka franticly, using her thumb to rub her clit. It took only two seconds for the blonde to scream out. Michiru felt the blonde's fluids gushing out of her opening. "Stay like this please" she murmured to remind the blonde not to move.

The musician quickly licked her fingers and the blonde clean. She marvelled a bit more at the glorious sight before her and she was thankful that she was the only one to see this side of the blonde. She surely would never expose herself like this for Andrew...

She gently wrapped her arms around the blonde and laid her down on the bed. She patiently watched and enjoyed the sight, while her lover recovered from the most amazing orgasm a person could experience...


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Just discovered Danica Patrick here ^^ She's hawth!

A little easy going chap, just before the action starts :)

---

Two lovers laid sprawled on the large, soft rug on the floor. The tallest laid on her side, legs pulled up halfway. The shorter was cradled in the tall one's lap with her head resting on her belly, facing her lover. A thin sheet was draped over each girl's body, only to protect themselves from the faint chill that hung in the room.

The tall blonde was fiddling with the aqua curls of her lover's hair. She lifted her head for a second to check the time. Only 4 A.M.

"Why don't you go to sleep" the shorter girl asked, trying to suppress a yawn.

The blonde scraped the base of her lover's skull. "I've only got about two hours before I've got to go back" she murmured "And besides..." She shifted so she was spooning her lover now "...I want to spend every second enjoying your presence"

Michiru smiled and turned to face the blonde "I love you"

"I love you too" the blonde murmured and kissed the girl gently. "I'm so glad you came over"

"Me too"

Haruka propped her head up on her palm "But I still don't know what that pose-thing was all about"

Michiru chuckled, mostly at the blonde's choice of words "You're beautiful" was the only answer she could come up with.

"Hm?"

Michiru giggled at the blonde's disbelieving expression "Doesn't Andrew ever tell you that?" when Haruka shook her head she added "Does he compliment you at all?"

Again Haruka shook her head "Only if I won a race in record time 'Good Job'" She shrugged not really caring for his compliments or what ever.

"Does he... love you..." Michiru asked carefully.

Haruka laid back, folding her hands behind her head with a deep sigh. Doing so made her sheet slip and exposed her chest. An opportunity Michiru did not pass and she quickly started making circles with her fingernails on the blonde's sensitive flesh. The racer smiled contently, at the gestures, before she answered "He says he does, but I think it's the same kind of 'love' I'm giving him"

Michiru met Haruka's eyes with a sad expression. Haruka chuckled and stroked her arm "Hey, it's not that it matters to me, he's only my ticket in the racing world and when I quit he'll be faster in the garbage bin than a rotting banana"

Michiru giggled "And what about his side?" she asked, resting her chin on the blonde's shoulder.

"Well, he always says 'I'm your manager first, your boyfriend after'" Haruka shrugged "I'm his little champion, I make the team famous and earn money for the company and he gets his occasional fuck from time to time, what more could he want"

Michiru sat up and turned away from Haruka at the word 'fuck'. "Have you still been with him, after we..."

Haruka sat up as well, embrassing the smaller woman, who looked so fragile as a child right now, from behind. "yes" she answered honestly in a whisper. "It doesn't mean a thing for me, baby..."

"But it does for me" Michiru said, turning towards the racer, tears were forming in her eyes "I don't want him touching you, I don't want..." she sobbed "I want you all to myself..."

Haruka embraced the small girl and rocked her, while she gently stroked her head. "Shh... I want to be yours as well... soon we will, I promise" She cupped the violinist's face and kissed her lovingly on the lips. She only broke it to ask "How about a nice comfy bath to relax, hm?"

"I'd love that" Michiru said with a smile. Her tears had faded and she was willing to look things on the bright side.

The blonde stood up and walked towards the bathroom, swaying her hips when she felt the musician's eyes on her.

Michiru was just able to keep herself from drooling and sprang up to rush after the blonde. A squeal was heard from the bathroom, when a certain racer was tackled lovingly by her girlfriend...


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: **I'm a bit stuck with this one... :( And sorry for the late update xD I'm running more than 2 weeks late

---

Michiru had been very dissapointed when Haruka had left that morning, shortly before 6. But the race was on Sunday which meant today, Friday, she'd have to be on track to get to know the turns and practice. She'd have to practice all weekend before Sunday afternoon.

After the blonde had left, she'd been able to sleep for a few hours but she was still very tired. But a content kind of tired. She lazily smiled to herself while she was tinkering with her spoon, swirling her tea. She was just able to get some late lunch.

She was absentmindedly turning some pages from a music magasine when someone took a seat in front of her. It took her a few seconds to take in the person in front of her and when realisation hit, she froze... Andrew.

"You're that violin girl from Tokio, right?" He asked, no fromalities nessecairy.

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygooood, does he know?_

She nodded, trying to seem as calm as possible. "Wh- why do you ask?"

"What brings you to Britain?" He asked curtly. His eyes didn't hide his dislike for the girl in front of him.

_Did he join me to ask me that? _"Can't a girl cheer on her gorgeous idol?" She asked shyly, knowing well enough she was pushing his buttons.

His lips formed a thin line when he tried to keep himself from retorting. "I guess..." Was all he managed before he collected himself. "As you know, or may not know, this is Haruka's fifth year on our team"

"wow" Michiru stated on this comment. _And her last, you prick._

"We plant to organise a big party on Sunday after the race... She doesn't know yet... and our main artist has cancelled at the last minute"

"Go on" _If he's offering me a job, I'm more than willing to accept, even if it's only to see my babe..._

"You were quite good with your violin back then... I was wondering if you could play for a while..." He struggled with the right words. "We're having another group in but they will be there only from 9, so if you could play a few things before, that would keep the crowds quiet"

"Well, it's always nice to hear my 'talent' is appreciated" She said leaning back. _How could she have lived with him that long? If he's behaving to her the way he is now... _

"We would pay you handsomly" He quickly added, saving his own ass.

Michiru grinned wickedly. "And afterwards, I'd get a big 'Thank You' kiss from Ms. Tenoh?" She asked playfully.

"Look" He got more serious this time, leaning closer to her "I'm offering you a job here and from what I hear you should be glad you're offered one"

Michiru gasped offendedly at this one.

Andrew pulled out a chequebook and wrote a number on it. He shove it in Michiru's direction. The number on it made her gasp, this was enough to support her for 6 months. Her eyes met Andrew's again.

"But it would be nice if you kept that 'lebian' stuff to yourself, ne? We aren't very keen on it and neither is Haruka"

"Are you feeling threatened here?" Michiru asked playfully. She leaned in closer, her voice a seductive whisper "afraid I might please your girl more than you?" The look on his face was satisfying enough for her, but she couldn't stand being around that man anymore and stood abruptly, carefully tucking her cheque away. "I will be there" She stated, suddenly sounding very curt. "But don't think we're on friendly terms here" She shot a dangerous glance in his direction and strode off angrily. _Dirty Homophobe._

-

Sunday came all to quickly for the young violinist. Her blonde lover had, off course, won gloriously and she had longed to rush over to the podium and kiss her when she recieved her trophee. Photographers and reporters flocked her like crazy, giving her little time to breathe. Michiru wondered if things had always been like this for the blonde. She figured it was since she had been World Champion for three years before.

While she was getting ready for her performance, which she hoped would pleasantly surprise her racer, her mind was raging at 100 mph. She wondered how the world would react to Haruka's retirement. If Andrew would cause any trouble. How would they be looked upon as couple. And, most of all, would she really live the rest of her life with the violinist.

Stop it Michiru, she thought to herself, have some confidence, in her and yourselve. She said she loved you, wanted to be with you... But hasn't she been telling Andrew the exact same thing? She trembled, suddenly feeling like the floor would disappeard below her feet. With a sigh she slumped down on the bed, pressing her hands to her face, trying to fight a sob.

Damn, if only she could be sure... sure of the blonde's love for her, sure of the future they'd share together.

She sighed, annoyed with her self and her insecurity. She abruptly stood up and grabbed her violin case, making way towards the room where the party was held.

-

The event took place in the hotel itself. Security was airtight around it, allowing no one in that wasn't invited. Michiru was lead to a back room where she could install herself and do some last minute checks on her appearance. After fixing some parts of her pake up she walked towards the curtain that seperated her from the event and peeked inside, just in time to see Andrew appearing proudly with his price girlfriend at his arm.

Reporters once more flocked around her, stuffing microphones in her face, photographers took pictures as their lives depended on it. Haruka accepted it all with a polited smile and walked continued in the room as quickly as she could. From the spot she was on, Michiru could clearly see the disdain in the blonde's eyes. She also saw that her lover was looking... Looking for her perhaps? She longed to step into the room and run over to embrace her. It hurt so badly to be so close and yet so far.

She saw how the blonde had disconnected herself swiftly from Andrews arm and moved towards her teammates. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but the look on the blonde's face told her enough to know she was propably scolding them for keeping this from her. She smiled at the sight before her. A sight, she hoped, she'd once belong to.

A man came over to her, whispering it was time.


	17. Chapter 17

Oh, long chap, but I didn't feel like breaking this one :)

---

The blonde racer, growled inwardly when she noticed the crowd that had gathered 'for her'. She always hated these kind of things, especially when they were 'just for her'. The media always gathered to these things, like hungry wolves that hadn't eaten for moons.

But she kept her polite facade and pretended to enjoy herself, fully aware how, once more, Andrew held her close to him, showing the world his trophee girlfriend. She looked around, hoping to spot some aqua curls, but she knew the girl would not have been invited. Instead she noticed her teamates, two of the three had goofy grins on their face and she quickly moved away from Andrew towards them.

"I swear if any of you had something to do with this, I'll kill you" she growled in a low voice.

Benjiro and Jiro grinned widely at her "We're to lovable to be killed and you know it" Jiro stated.

"And yes, we knew" Benjiro finished.

Haruka narrowed her eyes at the two young guys, which they found all to amusing. Hiroshi stepped in before a set of bickering would start "At least pretend you're enjoying yourself, you can go to your room after an hour or so, if you feel dreadful in here"

Haruka smiled a fake smile at Hiroshi, at least he understood her dreadfulness without marveling in it like those other two.

"And Andrew would want some action for reward then, too" Jiro added which earned him a punch in the ribs. She knew he was propably right and barely kept her self from shuddering. She grabbed a glass of champagne from one of the passing waiters and gulped it down in one go.

The four mingled with the guests, travilling as a group. When they saw Andrew coming they moved on, before he could catch up, like the little children they were. Hiroshi always shook his head at this but stayed with them none the less. Mostly to keep an eye on Haruka, who was enjoying her cocktails way to much.

Suddenly the crowd felt silent and turned for the small stage at the center of the room. So did the four racers. Haruka's eyes widened when she saw HER Michiru climb the three steps and take place at the middle of the stage. She saw the blue eyes searching for hers and when they locked a small, knowing smile played on both women's lips.

Again, wordless, the young girl placed her violin at her chin and started playing a soft lovely tune. Haruka felt the strong love flowing from that tune and it was all for her. Enchanted, she stepped closer towards the stage, followed by her buddies, who were equally entranced by the beauty performing.

After a while the music stopped and the aqua haired girl opened her eyes again, finding Haruka's once more. The blonde swore she saw some tears forming in them but the vanished just as quick.

The musician left the stage and moved towards them. Andrew, who had managed to catch up with the four, stepped forward and extended his hand to the small girl. "A very pleasant performance" He stated with a fake smile. His eyes were cold as ice.

"Thank you, Mr. Brass. As I recall we agreed to a kiss from Ms. Tenoh?" Michiru said with a wide grin, and loud enough for the four racers to hear. In the corner of her eye she saw how her lover turned bright red at this one.

"I believe I disagreed on that one" Andrew stated with a forced chuckle. He turned toward the champion for backup and found her dumbfolded. He, off course, intrepetred this as rejection for the smaller girl and once again turned towards the musician, his voice a threatening whisper "What have I told you about that lesbian stuff?"

Michiru flashed him a challenging smile.

"I'm sure they have something to feed you in the kitchens and you may take your leave as you feel like it" The last sentence was more loudly, for the group to hear. The last part was clearly meant an order.

Haruka was pulled out of her revery "Andrew don't be rude, off course you can stay at the party, Mi—Miss" The aqua haired girl was the only one who got the almost-slip from the racer, when she almost called her 'Michi'. She didn't fail to notice the sparkle in the blonde's eyes when they looked at each other. It was so nice to be together, in the outside world... But both knew they couldn't really be 'Together' under all these watchful eyes. Michiru saw the same longing and pain she felt, reflected in her lover's eyes. This is when she finalle knew, TRULY knew, that Haruka loved her. Now she felt certain about them and she flashed the blonde a warm smile, a gesture Andrew didn't miss.

But before he could say anything, Benjiro joined in the fun. He stepped up to Michiru and very bluntly, in his charming special way "Do you wanna go out with me?" He flashed one of his biggest puppy-looks here.

"Um,... No thank you" Michiru said, uneasily.

"But I'm so cute and cuddly" Benjiro whined.

_Right, only a man can say such a thing about himself_, Michiru thought smiling wryly at him. "Sorry, but I'm not intrested in men" She said looking pointedly at Haruka, making the blonde gulp.

"Whoa..." Was all he said and he looked from the violinist to Haruka, back and forth, back and forth,...

"What are you doing" the racer asked him annoyed.

He flashed her a goofy grin "Putting my fantasy to work"

Haruka narrowed her eyes "what do you mean by.... You Pervert!" She slapped him, hard, on his arm, followed by a punch. Soon they were wrestling in a playful manner.

Andrew rolled his eyes "Will you stop it you two!" he snapped "what will the media think of you?"

Haruka, who was caught in an armlock of Benjiro, looked up "That we're very cute like this?" Benjiro snickered at this, knowing that the fact was SO true and knowing that a statement like this got Andrew on his goat.

"Well stop it, and act upon your status" Andrew snapped.

"My status?" Haruka mused, narrowing her eyes at him.

"As a celebrity and sport icon" Andrew stated.

Haruka gritted her teeth at him.

Michiru shifted a bit uncomfortably at the scene unfolding before her. She wanted to intervene but didn't know how, without giving herself away. Luckily, for all of them, the main act of the evening began.

Andrew, starting to make amendments with Haruka, explained to her how their main act had cancelled at the last moment and how he found these guys at the last moment but they couldn't get here before nine so he had to fill in the extra time with 'that Kaioh girl'.

Haruka gritted her teeth at this. But instead of arguing with him, she focused her attention to the stage. Three boys, know as the Three Lights to place and started to play. They had similar hairstyles, a long ponytail, but in diferent hair colour. _Oh great, a boysband_, she thought groaning inwardly. She inspected the three players on stage and decided she couldn't stand the black-haired boy's face... for no real reason.

Michiru stood there looking at the boysband. Their music wasn't really her thing. She shuffled from one foot to the other, clearly bored. This wasn't the world for her, she thought. She looked at the blonde she loved so much. She was also watching the show, her face showing no emotion. Michiru wondered how ofter her Haruka had worn that iron mask. She decided to leave the 'festivities'. She walked past Haruka, brushing the racer's arm in a parting gesture and left the room.

She took a few steps into the empty corridor and shuddering she leaned her back on the wall, taking deep, shuddering breaths. Approaching footsteps made her look up and she found her self drowning in green eyes she loved so much. Before she knew her back was pressed to the walls and her lips were locked with the blonde's.

Michiru broke the kiss "Haruka, no, they'll see..." She was silenced by a strong kiss.

"I don't care" the blonde whispered hoarsly "I don't care if he kicks me all the way back to Japan for this..." Haruka trailed kissed from Michiru's jaw to her neck making the smaller girl gasp. "I want to be with you, this is to hard" She breathed in the musician's neck, nuzzling the girl.

"I know..." Michiru michiru stroked some blonde strandes behind the racer's ear. "It was so difficult, being there and not being able to reach out..."

Haruka brought their lips together once more, starting slowly. Soon the passion burned up between the two lovers. Haruka trailed her hands up the violinist's legs, grabbing the girl's firm butt. Michiru gasped, wrapping one leg around the blonde's waist, pulling her as close as she could. Her hands moved up and down a strong belly...

-

He had looked everywhere in the room looking for the blonde racer, but she was nowhere to be seen. The other's hadn't seen her as well, so she must have left, he asumed.

He left the room and entered a deserted corridor, realising it was not so deserted as he thought, when he heard a couple making out. He spotted them and his jaw droppped when he recognised a certain blonde, engaged in a passionate kiss with the violinist.

He quickly stepped towards them and pulled the blonde away by her arm...

---


End file.
